La prohibición
by Yessy Tachibana Fullbuster
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si te gusta una persona dos años menor que tú? ¿Qué pasaría si esa persona es de tu mismo sexo? Y además vives en un país donde la homosexualidad no es bien vista. Bueno esto es lo que tendrán que pasar Sherlock Holmes y John Watson para poder estar juntos.


La primera vez que Sherlock Holmes vio a John Watson en la parada del autobús. Mientras que el cabello rubio rubio cenizo estaba formado en la fila esperando su transporte, Sherlock se encuentra sentado en esa misma parada esperando a una mamá que había ido por un encargo. En ese entonces el menor de los Holmes contaba con 17 años, cursaba su último año de preparación, y sin embargo, los Holmes eran conocidos por la gran inteligencia que tienen cada uno de los integrantes de esa familia. ¿Qué es el tema de la deducción? ¿Qué es esto? a sus ojos. Eso mismo se hizo en ese momento,

La segunda vez que Sherlock Holmes vio a John Watson en su primer día en la universidad, mientras que el cabello comenzó su primer año en la Facultad de Química, el joven Watson cursó su tercer año en la Facultad de Medicina. En ese momento supe que lo verías tres veces a la semana, aunque el rubio ya estaba en la clínica y teníamos que estar tomando clases en el hospital, está inscrito como un ayudante de los profesores de la materia de anatomía. John era conocido como una persona que siempre ha querido ayudar a los demás, y que mejor ayudar a los estudiantes en el nuevo ingreso en una de las materias más difíciles de ese año. Desde ese entonces Holmes pasaba por la Facultad de Medicina antes de entrar a sus clases.

La tercera vez que el menor de los Holmes y el menor de los Watson fueron gracias a su amigo Mike Stamford. En esos momentos, tanto necesitábamos un departamento cerca de la universidad debido a sus horarios, Mike aprovechó ese tema para presentarlos y que compartieran el departamento. Desde el momento en que se produjo una buena música entre ambos estudiantes, y aunque sus horarios discrepaban, se ajustan bien para mantener el departamento. Sherlock aprovechó los momentos en los que estaba con John para que le ayuden a escuchar. No se puede hacer nada contra lo que sentí, pero eso fue lo maravilloso. Disfrutando de esos momentos juntos en el departamento.

\- _Sabes que esto no puede ser posible Sherlock, está penado por la ley–._

\- _No me interesa lo que diga la ley de la Reina de Inglaterra, nunca estás interesado en los demás personas, pero tú eres diferente. Te quiero John–._

\- _Lo que sí, pero si se llega a un medidor en los problemas de las tumbas, no se puede decir lo que podría ser mi papá si llega un sable sobre lo nuestro._

\- _Por ahora no te preocupes por eso, una vez que nos graduemos y consigamos el dinero suficiente, podríamos mudarnos a un lugar donde no necesitemos ocultar lo que nuestro -._

Pasaron los años y ambos estaban en un lugar donde terminar sus carreras y siguieron juntando el dinero necesario para mudarse, ya que Sherlock es el encargado de encontrar el lugar perfecto para vivir. Todo lo que resultó como lo planearon, y aunque el principio fue difícil de ocultar lo suyo, lograron sobrellevarlo. Pero la verdad es que no hay nada mejor que ser color de rosa, como bien dice que hay una calma antes de la tormenta, y esa tormenta tenía un nombre, Jim Moriarty.

Para mala suerte de ambos, Sherlock llamó la atención de este estudiante de matemáticas, al igual que ellos, estaba a punto de acabar su carrera. Solo tenía un mal tiempo, Jim estaba celoso, pensaba que nadie podía competir contra él, que era la única persona que poseía una inteligencia extraordinaria, pero conocía a Sherlock, un hombre igual de inteligente que él. Y aunque en el principio se alegró tener un digno oponente, su enojo fue más. No tardarás en darte cuenta del amor en el que te encontré Sherlock y John. Siempre he tenido la delantera.

\- _Disculpe, ¿se encuentra el señor Henry Watson? -._

\- _Soy yo, ¿para qué me busca joven?_

\- _Es sobre su hijo, John Watson. Me parece que ha estado violando la ley británica acerca de la homosexualidad.–_

\- _Mi hijo no es gay, ¿qué te parece pensar lo contrario?_

\- _Creo que tendré una platica muy interesante acerca del tema señor–_

Así, Jim Moriarty se encargó de la relación de Sherlock y John Saliera a la luz pública. Todo en ese momento se dividió en dos bandos, la mayor parte de la exigencia de encarcelar a los culpables de tal acto inmoral y una minoría que apoyan a la pareja.

\- _¿Cómo puedes ser tan fácil como para encontrarte en este lío Sherlock? De seguro ese chico Watson te metió ideas a la cabeza, me dijo que no podías vivir con alguien que es mayor que tú. ¿Qué cosas horribles te obligan a hacer?_

\- _John no tiene la culpa de nada. No tienes porque culparlo por algo que no hizo–._

\- _Ya verás, ese tal Watson se pudrirá en la cárcel, voy a levantar una demanda en su contra–._

Al día siguiente, John Watson fue encarcelado, sin tener ni siquiera la oportunidad de defender las acusaciones. La ley era muy imparcial en ese ámbito.

\- _Sherlock qué vamos a hacer. En unos días será mi sentencia, no puedo dejar que me separe de ti–._

\- _Lo siento, John, si tan solo hubiera convencido a mi madre de evitar la demanda en este lio. Igualmente no puedo estar sin ti, primero me muero antes de no verte más–._

A los dos días se llevó a cabo la sentencia menor de los Watson, pero esto no fue posible, sino que el acusado y la "víctima". Al parecer con el análisis del laboratorio, se había autoadministrado una sustancia que había terminado con sus vidas. Se llevó a cabo un cabo de los funerales a un cofre cerrado por respeto a una petición de los familiares. En ese momento, la señora Holmes lamentó no haber apoyado a su hijo y no respetar sus deseos, pero ya no puedo hacer nada. Pasaría la vida lamentándose no haber escuchado a su hijo.

* * *

\- _Muy bien hermano, aquí tienes los boletos de tu vuelo, recuerda que ahora Sherlock Holmes y John Watson no existen. Debajo de sus nuevas identidades, y recuerda, no pueden volver a Londres–._

\- _No te preocupes hermano, no tenemos nada que hacer en ese lugar. Me saludas a nuestro padre ya la hermana de John. También agradecimos a Molly, sin su ayuda ni a nadie, sino a los análisis de la autopsia._

\- _Tranquilo, puedes comunicarte de vez en cuando con ellos, solo esperar un tiempo en que te olvides del dramático caso de los amantes. Eso sí, solo mensajes y una otra llamada._

Y así, Sherlock Holmes y John Watson vivieron felices, en un lugar donde no existía la homofobia y los que podrían vivir tranquilos. No siempre es así, sino que siempre será así.


End file.
